


阴差阳错

by Dr_watson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, MY GOD FUCKING SWEETY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_watson/pseuds/Dr_watson
Summary: 这是一篇伪珍宜，实宜珍的文。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 祝观看愉快。

阴差阳错

 

※

 

“喂！哥！两位哥！醒醒啊！”  
段宜恩悠悠转醒，喉咙里轻轻哼了一声，手却紧了紧。  
金有谦翻了个白眼，用奶音喊着：“马上就要录MV啦！快起来！”  
这时段宜恩才勉强睁开眼睛，连忙在嘴边嘘声，而后看着怀里还扯着自己衣袖的朴珍荣，俯身到他耳边，“珍荣，起来了……”

 

“说真的，再被这俩哥秀我年纪轻轻就要瞎了。”金有谦一边往嘴里塞烤肉，一边和身边的斑斑抱怨。  
下午录MV时的那一幕仿佛还留有余韵得令金有谦打了个寒颤，顺带对其他四个人推自己去“前线”的行为表示鄙视。  
朴珍荣闻声撇撇嘴，露出若有所思的微笑，故意揽过段宜恩的肩膀。  
“啊~~~”  
段宜恩正在给朴珍荣烤肉，也没抬头，只把嘴张开，乖乖等着朴珍荣投喂。  
“啊啊啊啊！过分！”金有谦的奶音几乎穿破耳膜，令林在范忍无可忍地一把捂住嘴。  
“闭嘴吧，也不是第一天认识他俩。”

 

段宜恩和朴珍荣是一年前在一起的。  
段宜恩分化结束的第二天，就跟朴珍荣表白了，意料之中的成为了got7里的一对队内情侣。  
之所以是意料之中，大概是因为俩人啵啵的次数已经可以申请世界纪录了。  
王嘉尔早就和其他人打赌他们在一起是迟早的事，看过段宜恩在宿舍给朴珍荣发短信的样子，再迟钝也能清楚平时冷冷清清的段宜恩为什么能对着手机屏幕笑出一朵花来。

不过也是有让众人意料之外的事情的，那就是段宜恩分化成了omega。  
斑斑曾经拿他的社会鞋发誓段宜恩肯定会分化成alpha，却被他大哥迟来的分化疯狂打脸。  
“不过也好，珍荣哥不是在jjp时期就分化成alpha了吗？要是俩alpha在一起可没啥未来。”  
斑斑这样安慰着自己，没见队长林在范皱眉盯着他的样子。

 

好不容易下班有时间去吃了顿烤肉，小情侣自然也不放过饭后时间，朴珍荣对其他人说了再见，就一把扯过自己的omega跑去汉江散步。  
“好久没有这样悠闲地出来散步了！”  
朴珍荣没了平时镜头前的克制和谨慎，魂穿18岁般蹦蹦跳跳迎着晚风跑起来。  
段宜恩也笑了起来，温柔地盯着朴珍荣，看到他跑去一家饮品店。  
“老板，麻烦两杯甜筒。”  
朴珍荣兴冲冲向段宜恩嘟囔着自己每天有多想吃到这家的冰淇淋，就像曾经练习生时两个人偷跑出来时那样一点都没变。  
段宜恩接过甜筒，对方微凉的手指划过自己的手背，带上了几分撩拨的味道。  
朴珍荣牵过段宜恩的手，十指交叠相扣，互相交换着手心的热度，嘴里讲着最近的训练，讲新歌的编舞，讲新接的剧本，讲彼此都了解但就是讲不完的话。  
段宜恩舔着手上的甜筒，眼睛却一直撇着朴珍荣的小舌头，和亮晶晶的嘴唇。

“呀！哥你有在听我讲么？一点也不专心！”  
朴珍荣终于把头转过来，吃完冰淇淋余出一根手指戳在段宜恩脸颊。  
“没有啊，我没有不专心，我在听。”  
段宜恩有些冤枉，但语气里还是清冷得听不出情绪。  
朴珍荣闻声探究似的凑到段宜恩面前，仔细瞧着对方。  
“专心怎么会把冰淇淋吃到脸上去。”  
说完朴珍荣突然一口亲到段宜恩脸颊上，舌尖轻轻舔过，带下来一点冰淇淋奶油。  
段宜恩愣了半晌，才喊着朴珍荣的名字追过去。

 

“我要revenge！”

 

※

 

咚，咚。  
崔荣宰在床上滚了个圈，把头埋在被子里，闷闷的喊着：“Mark哥，珍荣哥来叫你起床了。”  
段宜恩睁开眼，连忙从床上爬起来，边喊着等一下，边从抽屉里拿出一个针剂，冲进卫生间。

 

今天是外景录团综的日子，段宜恩捧着昨晚准备好的便当，在车上递给朴珍荣一份，看管着他全部吃完才放他下车。  
到了地方大家才知道今天的主题是游乐园。  
朴珍荣对游乐园兴致不高，但是看段宜恩很感兴趣的样子便应允了要陪他。  
见朴珍荣认真的在商店里给段宜恩挑围巾，崔荣宰凑到段宜恩身边感慨了一句，“有alpha宠着的人就是好啊。”  
段宜恩若有所思，微微勾起嘴角却没有回应。

 

说是要陪段宜恩，但其实恐高又怕黑的朴珍荣也没几个能玩儿的。  
可能是为了照顾对方作为alpha的面子，段宜恩避过了过山车和鬼屋，拉着朴珍荣走到摩天轮下面。  
等在摩天轮的位置上坐稳，朴珍荣便调侃说：“我记得我之前连这个东西都怕。”  
段宜恩闻声也笑了，想起来之前为了带LA少年了解首尔而带他到游乐园玩儿的朴珍荣。

 

刚来到韩国的段宜恩更加沉默，语言不通的他连理解他人的意思都要思索好久，等到组织好语言，对方早就当他是个不识趣的走开了。  
只有朴珍荣讲着蹩脚的英文跟段宜恩聊天，还怕他不懂似的，一句话要用不同的语法来回讲上几遍之后再静静等着他回应。  
作为练习生，彼此的作息时间基本是相等的，因此在某一个二人都休息的周末，段宜恩收到了一张游乐园的票。  
看到朴珍荣眼角缀着兴奋的笑意，不苟言笑的段宜恩也抿起了嘴角。

段宜恩是个生性喜欢刺激的，进了游乐园倒是真的放开了自己，恨不得将刺激的项目玩儿上三四遍，而朴珍荣也对此奉陪到底。  
直到最后坐上一个小型摩天轮，段宜恩才注意到身边人愈发苍白的脸。  
朴珍荣紧紧捏着座位旁边的扶手，眼睛盯着鞋尖，身体轻微的颤抖着，仿佛一只受惊的兔子。  
段宜恩第一次见朴珍荣这么惊慌失措的样子，平时训练刻苦努力，就连说话的小奶音都充满了活力，无论经历了什么都笑嘻嘻得照单全收的人，却因为恐高而露出了脆弱的一面。  
段宜恩突然感到有些羞愧，羞愧于将对方的温柔作为理所当然而忽略了他的感受。  
第一次感到不会安慰人是有多么无奈的段宜恩只能试探着伸手过去覆在朴珍荣手上。

“如果感到害怕，就握紧我的手吧。”

闻声对面的人终于抬起头，湿漉漉的眼神望着段宜恩，仿佛在理解他带有口音的韩语。  
段宜恩看着朴珍荣脸上映着外面的霓虹光影，渐渐感受到手掌传来的力度。

 

※

 

金有谦曾经讲过他珍荣哥和mark哥是天生一对。  
不为他俩那股子坏到一块儿的腹黑劲儿，也为了他俩契合度完美的信息素味道。  
夏天时候，alpha浓烈的伏特加味道更甚，混着omega身上甜美的奶油蛋糕味，只有法式大餐可以形容那种场面。  
分化成beta的王嘉尔对金有谦对味道的敏感表示同情，毕竟这二位秀了大半年的恩爱，却从未标记过。  
“哦豁，精神恋爱可了不得。”  
听到朴珍荣说为了对段宜恩负责不会对他进行标记行为的时候王嘉尔还嗤之以鼻来着，直到看他们折磨了金有谦、林在范两个alpha大半年，才终于表示服气以及惊艳。  
刚开始大家以为是朴珍荣不行，纷纷表示理解同情地炖了好几碗补汤送到他房里，却在朴珍荣喝到流鼻血后得知他俩连衣服都没脱过。  
大家虽然奇怪，但平日里狗粮本就塞得噎，也懒得管人家小情侣闲事了。

 

这不，算算日子，人omega的发情期快到了。  
崔荣宰靠在门边看段宜恩收拾行李，音量不减地说着闲话。  
“你说你俩，让珍荣哥标记了你不就得了，省的每次发情期还麻烦到要去住医院。”  
段宜恩没说话，把抽屉里的东西都塞到箱子里，用衣服覆了两层才合上了盖子。  
“诶，是你不让他碰，还是珍荣哥不要啊？”  
段宜恩看到崔荣宰眼睛里露出八卦的光芒，知道这人是得不到回应就能一直问下去的好奇宝宝，只得解释，“不是跟你们说了，我们两个都不想标记。”  
崔荣宰嘟起嘴嘟囔着，“你们两个真奇怪。”  
段宜恩微不可闻地叹了口气，拎着箱子走去楼下。

朴珍荣远远看到人走过来，就连忙冲过去帮段宜恩提着箱子。  
知道朴珍荣力气小，段宜恩也不放手，一边一只手地将箱子塞到后备箱去。  
“其实你不用送我去医院的。”段宜恩捏了捏朴珍荣下巴说。  
“你发情期我不能在身边已经很抱歉了，这点事情我还是可以做的。”  
朴珍荣侧过身搂着段宜恩为他绑上安全带，闻着他身上更加甜腻的味道，有些不安地收回手，启动了引擎。

 

段宜恩记得在两人都没分化之前，他们也聊过分化的事情。  
身边不乏有已经分化了的前辈，虽然训练室是分开的，但是他们也接触过前辈们的信息素。  
段宜恩对分化没有特别的憧憬或者执着，自然人如他觉得顺其自然就好，但是在对面啃着汉堡的朴珍荣明显有不同的想法。  
“我觉得跳舞的话alpha会更有力量！”  
“而且要是出道的话肯定会很累的，要是分化成alpha了也不会给队员造成困扰。”  
“好希望自己能够分化成alpha啊~”  
段宜恩看着朴珍荣双手捧着汉堡像是在祷告一般，两颊塞得鼓鼓，嘟着的嘴唇被瓷白的牙齿咬得殷红，忍不住嗤笑一声。  
“你这么软，分化成omega才对吧。”  
“什么啊？你才软好不好，不知道时不时靠在我肩上的人是谁哦？”  
朴珍荣气不过，奶气十足地喊了一声，一手戳在段宜恩额头上。  
这一下以下犯上貌似惹得段宜恩真的生气了，也不再笑了，收起嘴角的弧度认真盯着眼前的人。  
眼前人被他盯得发毛，有些紧张地退后了一点，却被一手勾过后颈，额头靠了上去。

“我不管，你要是分化成了alpha，我就是omega，你休想甩掉我。”

这话讲得霸道无理，完全不似平日的温柔，却令朴珍荣羞红了脸。  
感受着彼此贴近的距离，朴珍荣鬼使神差地点了点头。

 

进了医院安排的房间，段宜恩收回神思，望着朴珍荣往外走的背影，轻声低语。  
“两个alpha就不能在一起吗？”

 

※

 

等段宜恩从医院回来已经是酷夏了。  
夏日的风裹着炙热的温度抚在朴珍荣脸上，他半眯着眼小憩，却在空气中闻到一丝若有若无的桃子香气。  
朴珍荣几乎是连滚带爬地从床上起来翻找着自己的背包，拿出手机拨出了电话。

林在范来的时候大家都已经入睡了，他看起来神色严峻，但朴珍荣也顾不得探究他紧皱着眉头是为了什么，只是像获了大赦般接过林在范手里的袋子。  
朴珍荣拆开包装，撸起袖子就要把针头往手臂上送。  
林在范抓住他的手，对上朴珍荣疑惑的神情，“珍荣，不要再打转换剂了，你的身体会受不了的。”  
朴珍荣没回答，而是挣开他的桎梏，将针管里的东西推了进去。  
“在范哥应该很清楚我为什么要这样不是么？”  
“JJP出道的时候你为了不被视为弱势个体对待，为了不拖团队后腿，我没办法制止，而且你已经证明了omega也可以像alpha一样坚强，但是现在你分明可以说明身份，你在怕什么？”  
林在范很少说这么多话，神情真挚得令朴珍荣感到抱歉。  
这些年以来，为朴珍荣购买转换剂的是在范哥，为他隐瞒omega身份的是在范哥，甚至陪他度过发情期的也是在范哥。  
朴珍荣亏欠林在范很多，也明白他说的话是为自己好。  
其实朴珍荣也想过表明身份，但JJP时期为了少年意气不想说，JJP被召回为了躲避流言不能说，而当他爱上段宜恩的时候，他想给段宜恩一个真相和事实，但是却先被分化为omega的段宜恩表白。  
现在他已经不敢说出来了。  
朴珍荣是一个心气很高的人，他喜欢的东西不多，不会任由自己随意陷入某种关系的理智令朴珍荣一直都待在自己的那个圈子里独善其身，直到段宜恩单纯而热烈的温柔慢慢覆上了他坚硬的盔甲。  
首先伸出援手的自己却被对方扯到了一个无法轮回的深渊。那个深渊里有段宜恩的冷酷，嚣张，可爱，温柔，还有独属于自己的撒娇，霸道和爱。  
朴珍荣不想也不能和身体的一部分分开，他甚至不敢想象段宜恩知道自己也是omega时的失望表情。  
“在范哥，我根本就不敢跟段宜恩说。”  
林在范看着朴珍荣流下眼泪，心里也一阵抽痛。  
早该知道，他一切判断的准则都在段宜恩身上。  
林在范压下一切难以言说的悸动，揽过朴珍荣的肩膀，像18岁时给自己最爱的忙内一个拥抱，嘴唇印在朴珍荣额头，却没看到身后的门已经被推开。

 

“珍荣，我给你带了夜宵……”  
段宜恩的话只说了一半，那一口袋东西却早就摔在了地上。  
朴珍荣抬起头的时候，段宜恩一拳打在林在范脸上。

 

※

 

破天荒的，段宜恩和朴珍荣吵架了。  
照王嘉尔说的，段宜恩这几天比墙壁更像墙壁了，别人说话也不知道听没听进去，黑着脸坐在旁边表情严峻，如果不是他身上腻到发齁的甜味儿，王嘉尔还以为这人是个在暴走边缘的alpha。  
照说俩情侣吵架不正常也就算了，连他们队长也不知道发生了什么，一副若有所思的样子瞄着段宜恩，一会儿摇头，一会儿皱眉。  
王嘉尔评估了一下这三个人的战斗指数，最后决定到朴珍荣那里探探八卦。  
可等王嘉尔到小隔间见了人，八卦什么的也扔到了一边，托着朴珍荣的腮帮子就喊：“我的天啊，天仙也没有你这么对自己脸的吧？你这俩黑眼圈都快成熊猫了！”  
“你有几天没睡了？！”  
朴珍荣无奈挥掉王嘉尔的手，声音喑哑，“我最近忙着拍戏啊，你又不是不知道……”  
“不行，你快躺下，赶紧休息一下，我给你倒杯热水。”  
朴珍荣被王嘉尔吵得有点晕，但还是连忙拽住了他。  
“没事儿，我等会儿剧组还有个聚餐，我得去熟悉熟悉大家。”  
王嘉尔还是有些担心，摸着朴珍荣手臂感觉有点发热，好说歹说给他灌进去两粒感冒药才放人。

 

算起来朴珍荣和段宜恩已经冷战三天了，朴珍荣看到段宜恩疏离的眼神只觉得难过，但却根本无法解释为什么大半夜的在范哥在自己房内。  
想要跟段宜恩道歉的自己却没有立场去解释任何东西，这令夹在中间的朴珍荣很心烦，连带着这几天休息不好有些低烧。  
但想着已经喝了感冒药，朴珍荣仔细调整了嘴角的弧度走进聚餐的酒吧。

头顶的灯光不断闪烁，令朴珍荣的头痛加深，耳边嘈杂的声音几乎扯断他的神经。  
朴珍荣只当自己是喝醉了，四肢酸软得躺在酒吧的皮椅上。  
可等体内的热度窜到某个位置的时候，朴珍荣才意识到事情的严重。  
不知不觉空气中已经弥漫着一股桃子酒的香气，分明是alpha的信息素里却掺着诱人的omega清香。  
朴珍荣发现周围有人盯着自己，甚至同剧组的某些单身alpha也疑惑得看着他扯了扯领带。  
“我……我去一下洗手间。”  
朴珍荣靠着自己仅存的力气推开身边人想要搀扶的手，跌跌撞撞得往洗手间跑。  
视线已经模糊的朴珍荣战栗着身体，冲进隔间将自己反锁在里面。  
他能听到外面站着的几个人已经围在门前，恐惧令他紧咬着下唇不敢发出呻吟。  
可发情的热流一阵阵地冲刷着朴珍荣的理智，他明白自己坚持不了多久。  
朴珍荣抹了一把眼泪，颤抖着双手打开手机，他想打给段宜恩，但咬紧下唇犹豫了许久还是拨给了林在范。  
“在范哥，”朴珍荣听到电话接通的那一刻哭了出来，“救救我。”

等到厕所门推开的时候，朴珍荣已经无法分辨到底是谁了，不愿任人宰割的人在被对方抱起来时拼命挣扎着，直到感受到这个alpha信息素的安抚，朴珍荣才体力不支得晕了过去。

 

再次醒来时已经是第二天，朴珍荣一个激灵从床上坐起来，才发现手上打着吊针，身在医院。  
长舒了一口气的朴珍荣这才感觉到浑身酸痛，呻吟着往后躺了回去，而此时林在范正好端着一碗粥走进来。  
“谢谢在范哥，这次也麻烦你了。”  
林在范看向朴珍荣讨好的表情没有答话，把粥塞到对方手里，沉默了半晌。  
“医生说你是由于转换剂使用过度导致被迫发情，这几天你不可以再打转换剂了。”  
朴珍荣刚想反抗，却听到放在一旁的手机震动了一下。

 

是一条来自段宜恩的短信。

珍荣，我知道之前是我误会了，我向你道歉，希望我们可以和好。  
还有，我相信我们彼此相爱，所以请你标记我吧，我想要和你永远在一起。

 

“标……标记？”  
看完短信，朴珍荣只觉得，  
完，蛋，了！

 

※

 

“完了！完了！！！”  
我的omega让我上他怎么办？！  
关键我上不了他啊！！！  
救命！！！！

金有谦听到隔壁那哥神经兮兮的自言自语，忍不住给段宜恩发了条短信。  
——“Mark哥你怎么刺激到我珍荣哥了么？他听起来像是alpha发情期到了。”  
——“没什么，跟他约了个炮。”  
“卧槽！卧槽！”  
斑斑一脚踢到金有谦屁股上，“你被珍荣哥传染了么？”  
“不是！有大新闻啊！！！”

 

好嘛，这下大家都知道朴珍荣要标记段宜恩的事情了。  
朴珍荣对于每日放到自己房间的大补汤只想全扔到他们脸上。  
拜托再怎么补一个omega也没办法上了另一个omega啊！

在收到段宜恩的开房信息之后，朴珍荣真正的能够想象那天的到来了。  
朴珍荣不再反抗了，只能准备好怎么向段宜恩坦白真相。  
而在那之前段宜恩仿佛也过于兴奋了，经常一把扯过朴珍荣就亲到他脸上，再不然也是把他按在墙上，俯身就吻，末了还舔舔嘴唇附加一个wink。  
朴珍荣捂着自己的小心脏，身为omega暗暗觉得这样的段宜恩好man好有魅力。

 

可是再有魅力朴珍荣也没有失去嗅觉到没有闻到他身上的蛋糕香气。  
而迟早要到来的那天也如约而至，朴珍荣站在酒店门前长呼一口气，推门走了进去。  
拿着段宜恩给的房卡推开门的时候，朴珍荣就见对方此刻赤裸着盖着被子躺在床上。  
那裸露的一段锁骨令朴珍荣咽了咽口水，眼神直往胸肌和腹肌上瞄。  
段宜恩看到那人像小兔子一样把手交握在身前，坐到了离自己几丈远的沙发上，心里不禁暗自发笑。  
只好再加猛料的把手臂抬起来，对着朴珍荣勾勾手指。  
“啊？”朴珍荣脸色羞红指着自己，仿佛十分惊讶。  
“这房间也没有别人，当然是叫你过来。”  
朴珍荣这才慢腾腾地挪到床边坐下，几乎半个屁股都悬在外面。  
段宜恩索性一把搂过他的腰，把他往床上面拉。  
“诶！等一下！”朴珍荣感觉段宜恩裸露的那段手臂贴着自己的腰已经快要烧起来了，情急的他倒在床上的瞬间用手臂蒙上了眼睛。  
“喂，到底你上我还是我上你？你蒙什么眼睛啊？”段宜恩看到怀里的人如此可爱终于破功，言语中染上了些笑意。  
朴珍荣从来没听过段宜恩说这么直白露骨的话，脸上的火烧到了全身，忸怩地睁开了眼睛。  
入眼便是段宜恩温柔如水的目光，专注得好像他眼里只有自己一个。  
朴珍荣情不自禁闭上眼吻了一下他的嘴角，青涩得让人恨不得现在拆吃入腹。  
而段宜恩也终于不想再忍，跨坐在朴珍荣身上便扯他的衣服。  
朴珍荣对这样的情况还有些懵，状况外地问:“你要在上面自己动么？”  
这可真是触了段宜恩作为alpha的逆鳞，恨恨地啃了一口身下人胸前的红樱，无奈又宠溺地抱怨，“笨蛋。”

 

如果朴珍荣承认，他确实是直到段宜恩在他体内成了结才反应过来，段宜恩原来是一个有着浓郁咖啡味的alpha。  
而这个味道分明就是那个从酒吧把他救出来的人身上的味道。  
“你早就知道我是omega了，还发那样的短信？！”  
段宜恩从背后抱着朴珍荣，下巴蹭着他的肩窝，闻着咖啡味包裹下的桃香笑了笑。  
“谁让你遇到危险先跟在范说，要不是他跟我讲，我现在还在纠结怎么跟你说我也是alpha。”  
段宜恩情不自禁将怀抱收紧。  
“我真的很怕失去你。”

 

朴珍荣听得身后发颤的声音，将手抚上他的脸颊，顾不得再气什么。  
“无论你是什么身份，我都会跟你在一起。”

 

“我爱你。”


End file.
